1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for assembling a reclining chair from pre-fabricated modular components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventional in the furniture industry to install detachable seat back members on chairs, sofas and the like to facilitate more efficient storage in shipment. More particularly, detachable seat backs are primarily used on motion furniture such as reclining-type chairs which may have high seat back members. One example of a reclining chair having a detachable seat back is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,549 which illustrates the use of slide brackets mounted on each side of the seat back that are insertable over upstanding swing links mounted on opposite sides of the chair. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,355 discloses a similar locking mechanism for detachably securing a seat back to a seating unit of an upholstered sofa.
Traditionally, the chair frame which maintains the swing links on opposite sides of the base, were manufactured separately from the seat back which maintains the slide brackets on either side of the seat back. Upon assembly of the chair frame, it was noticed that considerable variation in the alignment of the structural components existed. In extreme situations, the side panels could be sufficiently out of square such that the chair frame would hit the rocker base or the rocker lockout mechanism would become disengaged. Additionally, it was noticed that the seat back was not easily attached to the reclining mechanism. Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to have an apparatus and method for properly aligning the chair frame during assembly, thereby allowing for accurate and easy assembly.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of assembling a reclining chair from prefabricated modular components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable frame member which may be adjusted during assembly to ensure proper alignment between frame components.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide tooling fixtures to ensure proper alignment and correct adjustment of the frame components.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is a reclining chair which is adapted to permit selective and independent xe2x80x9crecliningxe2x80x9d movement of a seat back relative to a seat member as well as actuation of a leg rest assembly. As such, the present invention provides a reclining chair wherein the minimal force achieved via shifting the weight of the seat occupant is utilized as the primary means for moving the seat assembly between an xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d position and a xe2x80x9creclinedxe2x80x9d position.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the integrated or xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d construction of the reclining chair facilitates application of unique fabrication and assembly techniques which effectively results in increased production efficiency and cost savings while concomitantly producing a high-quality article of furniture. In general, the construction of the reclining chair is such that the pre-fabricated actuation mechanism is integral with the prefabricated frame components which, when assembled, are rigidly interconnected to define a xe2x80x9cbox-likexe2x80x9d chair frame or body. The xe2x80x9cbox-likexe2x80x9d chair frame or body of the reclining chair supports a swing link mechanism on either side of the chair frame, a portion of which is inserted into the seat back structure. As such, precise alignment between the swing link mechanism and the seat back is required.
To achieve this alignment, the present invention introduces an adjustable frame member and a method of assembly. The adjustable frame member is comprised of a pair of connection brackets disposed on opposite ends of an inter-linking frame piece. During assembly of the xe2x80x9cbox-likexe2x80x9d chair frame, the adjustable frame member of the present invention is affixed to both the left and right arm portions via the connection brackets. Initially, the inter-linking frame member is loosely fastened to the connection brackets, using a single screw. The side panels, being assembled as such, are not rigid and may be skewed or out of square with respect to one another.
To properly align the prefabricated chair frame and the prefabricated chair back, the components are assembled on an assembly table which precisely positions the side panels in the proper orientation for providing a square and true chair frame. The various components of the reclining chair are assembled and secured to the side panels. Upon final fabrication of the chair frame, the rear adjustable frame member is securely fastened to the side panels such that a true and square chair frame is provided.
In this manner, it has been found that an accurate measurement of the chair frame is achieved through a comparison of the diagonal measurements taken from the upper front corner to the lower rear corner of the chair frame. Once the adjustable frame rail has been secured, the chair frame may be removed from the assembly table and final assembly may be completed. The assembly process being performed as such, allows for proper alignment between the chair back frame and its components. Therefore, the remainder of the chair assembly, including upholstery, etc., may proceed in a standard manner. Having used this alignment step during the assembly process, the final, completed chair components are properly aligned and thus may be easily assembled.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.